wikipopfandomcom_he-20200213-history
Seo In Young
Seo In Young (בקוריאנית: 서인영, בעברית: סו אין יונג, מוכרת גם בשם הבמה שלה Elly) היא זמרת, רקדנית, דוגמנית, מנחת טלוויזיה ושחקנית. את הבכורה שלה היא עשתה במהלך שנת 2002 כחלק מלהקת הבנות Jewelry. קריירת הסולו שלה החלה בפברואר 2007, עם אלבום הבכורה: "Elly Is So Hot". היא זכתה לפרסום משמעותי ב2008 כשהשתתפה בתוכנית הריאליטי "We Got Married" כבת זוגתו של Crown J. בנוסף להיותה זמרת היא גם דגמנה מספר פעמים לעיתון Cosmopolitan, הנחתה בתוכניות טלוויזיה שונות, השתתפה בתוכניות ריאליטי כמו "Heroes" ו-"The Voice Kids" ובשפע תוכניות מוזיקה. היא אף כתבה ספר בשם "Seo In Young's Shopping Trip in Tokyo" והפכה לבעלים של חנות הדגל הראשונה "Baby Phat" בדרום קוריאה. ביולי 2008 שחררה סו אין יונג את האלבום "Elly Is Cinderella", את השיר המוביל מתוך האלבום "Cinderella" הפיק הראפר PSY. השיר עצמו זיכה אותה בהצלחה רבה כאמנית סולו. בדצמבר 2009 היא עזבה את Jewelry יחד עם Park Jung-ah על מנת להתמקד בקריירת הסולו שלה. ביוני 2010 שחררה הזמרת את מיני האלבום שלה "Lov-Elly", מיני האלבום כלל בלדות והראה את הצד הרך אך החזק של הזמרת, השיר המוביל מתוך מיני האלבום "Goodbye Romance" זכה להצלחה גדולה במצעדים וזיכה אותה בפרס הראשון שלה כזמרת סולו. במאי 2012, הקימה סו אין יונג סוכנות מוזיקה פרטית משלה בשם "IY Company" ועזבה את Star Empire Entertainment. באוגוסט 2012 היא שחררה את הסינגל "ANYMORE" אשר זכה בהצלחה עצומה וטיפס במהירות למקום ראשון במצעדים השונים בדרום קוריאה. באוקטובר של אותה שנה היא שחררה את הסינגל "Let's Dance" אשר כלל סגנון שונה לגמרי מהסגנון הרגיל שלה עם אלמנטים של דיסקו ואלקטרוני. היא חזרה לבלדות עם מיני האלבום "Forever Young" ששוחרר במאי 2013. בספטמבר 2013, שוחרר הסינגל "Love Me" שגם הוא זכה לביקורות טובות וטיפס מעלה במצעדים השונים. במהלך שנת 2016, חזרה הזמרת לסוכנות המוזיקה "Star Empire", אך עזבה שוב בסוף שנת 2017 לאחר שבחרה לא לחדש את החוזה איתם, ונכון להיום היא מיוצגת ע"י Soribada. * (Star Empire (2002 – 2012, 2016 – 2017 * (IY Company/EB Entertainment (2012 - 2015 * (Playtone Entertainment (2015 - 2016 |חברת תקליטים= (2018 - היום) Soribada }} 'פרופיל אישי' * שם מלא בקוריאנית: 서인영. * שם מלא באנגלית: Seo In Young. *'שם מלא בעברית:' סו אין יונג. *'שם נוסף:' Elly. * שם נוסף בעברית: אלי. * עיסוקים ויכולות: שירה, ריקוד, משחק, דוגמנות, הנחיה בטלוויזיה. * תחביבים ותחומי עניין: קניות, תפירה. *'תאריך לידה:' 26 בספטמבר 1983. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. 'דיסקוגרפיה' 'אלבומים' * פברואר 2007: "Elly Is So Hot" * יולי 2008: "Elly is Cinderella" (ספיישל) 'מיני אלבומים' * יוני 2010: "Lov-Elly" (ספיישל) * נובמבר 2011: "Brand New Elly" * מאי 2013: "Forever Young" * יוני 2015: "Re Birth" * נובמבר 2015: "SIY" * אוקטובר 2018: "Believe Me" 'סינגלים דיגיטליים' * דצמבר 2009: "Can't I Love" * מאי 2010: "Lov-Elly" * דצמבר 2010: "Ellythm" * מאי 2011: "Lov-Elly Part.02 Sesu" * נובמבר 2011: "Loser" * אוגוסט 2012: "Anymore" * אוקטובר 2012: "Let's Dance" * ספטמבר 2013: "Love Me" * אוקטובר 2014: "Thinking of You" * אוגוסט 2015: "Let's Just Say We Loved" * יוני 2016: "Embraced by Your Arms" * אוגוסט 2018: "Close Your Eyes" 'פסקולים' * אוגוסט 2009: "Only You" עם Ryu Shi Won (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Style) * דצמבר 2009: "Can't I Love You?" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: IRIS) * אפריל 2010: "Give Me" עם Nine Muses (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Prosecutor Princess) * מרץ 2013: "You Are the Love" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Incarnation of Money) * ינואר 2016: "Always For You" עם Yoo In Na & Yoo Da In & Jang Na Ra & Sandara Park (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: One More Happy Ending) * אפריל 2018: "I Still Love You" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Mystery Queen 2) * ספטמבר 2018: "Someday" עם Lee Gun מלהקת הבנים Madtown (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Hide and Seek) 'שירים נוספים' * מאי 2006: "The First Time" עם V.O.S * ינואר 2007: "Nonsense" עם NOA & Choi Hyun Jun * מאי 2007: "Fly High" עם Lee Jun Ki & POPPIN HyuJoon * מאי 2007: "Naegerowa" עם POPPIN HyuJoon * אפריל 2008: "Motdoen Yeoja" עם One Two * מאי 2008: "Too Much" עם Crown J * אוקטובר 2009: "Motdoen Yeoja II" עם One Two * מרץ 2010: "Bubble Love" יחד עם MC Mong * אוקטובר 2010: "Thank You" יחד עם Psy * פברואר 2011: "Making a Lover" יחד עם Kyun Woo * נובמבר 2011: "Shooting Star" עם Park Jung Ah & ZE:A & Jewelry & Nine Muses * יולי 2016: "Merry Summer" עם אמנים שונים. 'פילמוגרפיה' 'דרמות קוריאניות' 'תוכניות טלוויזיה' 'קליפוגרפיה' I Want You|'I Want You' Seo In Young - Cinderella|'Cinderella' Into The Rhythm|'Into The Rhythm' Kyun Woo ft. Seo In Young - Making A Lover|'(Making a Lover (With Kyun Woo' Seo In-Young - Oh My Gosh|'Oh My Gosh' Seo In Young - ANYMORE|'Anymore' Seo In Young - Let's Dance|'Let’s Dance' Seo In Young - Let's Break Up|'Let's Break Up' Seo In Young - Love Me feat. Gaeko|'(Love Me (feat. Gaeko' Seo In Young Feat. Zion. T - Thinking Of You|'(Thinking Of You (feat. Zion.T' SEO IN YOUNG - Lies feat. Kanto|'(Lies (feat. Kanto' SEO IN YOUNG - Scream (15 Ver.) MV|'(.Scream (15 Ver' SEO IN YOUNG - Scream (19 Ver.) MV|'(.Scream (19 Ver' SEO IN YOUNG - Hugged By You|'Hugged By You' Seo In Young - Believe Me|'Believe Me' 'קישורים חיצוניים' * טוויטר 'ראו גם' * Jewelry קטגוריה:זמרות קטגוריה:סולו